Scarlett's Eyes
by youmeandyellow
Summary: I wrote this for fun, after having a dream about it. I used the basic outline of my dream to write this fanfic. It is not Mary-Sue because I do not pair the main character with anyone nor is the main character based solely on ME. Thanks! Enjoy reading!


Scarlett's Eyes.

Chapter 1.  
"Wait! I think...I think she's waking up!"

_**Wow. A male voice in my room. Woah, a **__**male**__** voice in my room?! Why are my eyes taking forever to open?**_

"Hey!"  
"Big brother! Stop shouting in her face!"  
"I'm not shouting in her face, I'm greeting her!"

_**Okay, TWO male voices are in my room. This is starting to freak me out. Vision is blurry, who the hell is standing in front of me? Is breakfast ready yet? I'm so hungry. The light is white. Oh my god, I am alive right? Okay vision is un-blurring, un-blurring... woahhhhh! Blonde guy. Two blonde guys. One with short blonde hair and the other with a long, blonde ponytail.**_

"Good morning Scarlett! How are you feeling?" The guy with the short blonde hair asked me.  
"Wow..." I responded. I moved my head slightly to get a better look at him. "You're hot!"  
He suddenly went red in the face.

_**Kill me. Kill me now. I cannot believe my thoughts are being said out loud. **_

_**  
**_"Er...thanks? Anyway, are you okay? You've been asleep for five days." He said.  
"Er...Al? Don't you mean she's been in a coma for five days?"  
"Big brother, I do not want to scare the poor girl!" He hissed at the other guy.  
"Wait...I've been in a coma?" I touched my forehead, confused.

_**I'm obviously not with it. What the hell is going on? Where am I? This is obviously not my room. Who are these two random guys? This looks and sounds very wrong to me.**_

"You shouldn't move so much, you've still got a lot of injuries."  
His words instantly unleashed the sting around the whole of my body. I couldn't look down underneath my bed covers but I could feel the rough texture of bandages wrapped around my skin.

_**I feel like a caterpillar stuck in a cocoon. **_

"And your automail definitely needs to be fixed. I know someone just right for that job. She used to fix mine until I didn't have it anymore." The blonde guy with a ponytail told me as he looked down at his own right arm, clenching it to his chest.

_**At least my automail is still intact. My shiny, silver, metallic baby. I don't know what or who I would be without this friend.**_

"I really don't have the faintest idea who you two are. Could you guys actually do me a favour? Help me sit up please." I asked, still in a daze.  
_**  
I'm really not good or functional when I wake up.**_

They rushed to me, one on either side and gently lifted me up and placed my back against the pillow. I looked around. I was definitely in a hospital room because everything looked too familiar.  
"Forgive us, my name is Alphonse Elric and this is my big brother Edward Elric."  
I looked at Edward as he smiled, his eyes lit with strong emotions. I then looked at Alphonse who also smiled sweetly at me.  
"We're here to offer you an awesome opportunity," Edward announced.  
"You see...I'm sure, you've heard a lot about the Central Army right? Well we, the Elric Brothers used to work for them. Actually, we still do work for them. Just...not as much. I was known as the State Alchemist and..." Ed was cut off by Al.  
"I don't like to make a big fuss out of this but I used to be in this body." He placed a photo in my hand. The photo displayed a huge, metallic body. I beamed. 

_**WOWWW!  
**_  
"That is so cool! Did it take long to get used to? Did you carry a lot of weight? Could you run fast? Didn't your skin get cold against the armour?!" I questioned, amazed looking at Al.  
He looked away.  
"No... My soul was put there, because my body was trapped somewhere else. It's been 5 years since I've got this body back. It feels so good to eat and sleep again." He looked back at me and smiled.  
"Wait a sec. My mother told me about you guys, once, I think. You were part of the war against the army weren't you? Homunculi, right? Ha! They weren't pretty, those creatures. I bet you're glad you both got your limps and bodies back to normal now though!"

_**I'm trying to make this conversation less awkward, goddammit.**_

They both chuckled.  
"Yes that's right! Will your Mother come soon? We could tell the nurse to inform her so we can meet her too."

_**Ahh.**_

"You can't. She passed away two years ago."  
The room went silent as both of the brothers looked at me. I stared down at my automail. 

_**I was just 16.**_

"Since I can remember my mother and I have been saving people all our lives. From war, from bankruptcy, from illness, from burglaries, from gangs, from fires...Until, one day a fire broke out in our town. And when I say fire, I mean _fire_. The whole street was covered in orange and red flames; smoke covered the sky and our lungs. My mother was trapped in our own house but I managed to break in and carry her out. It's just a shame... I lost her, the minute we was safe. It's funny you know. We were _**okay**_, it just being the two of us. My Dad committed suicide before I was even born but we were _okay_."

_**I carried my mum through that fire. Why did she leave? I don't understand.**_

I looked up and smiled.  
"Losing two parents is okay to deal with now; I won't let it stop me from saving people and keeping them with their loved ones. Because I know it somehow makes my parents proud if I continue on, with this purpose and living life."  
Ed ruffled my hair.  
"We know how you feel. Neither of our parents is still alive. Heh, our father was a pretty awesome alchemist though. The best around, in fact." He said.  
"And our Mum had the prettiest smile. But Scarlett, don't you want to save lives with a normal arm?" Al enquired. 

_**What the-?!**_

"NO!" I shouted as I held my left arm.  
"Hey! Don't raise your voice at my little brother!" Ed warned me, pointing at me.  
"Sorry for shouting but this arm is _everything_ to me. I'm not like you guys. I _like _using this as part of my everyday life. The way I see is, if it's connected to my nerves, it's connected to my heart. It's part of me. It's ME." I stressed.  
"Pah! You seriously sound like someone I know!" Ed cried out, turning his back on me.  
"Big brother, please!" Al hissed once again, annoyed.  
Ed quickly turned back to look at me.  
"Automail lover!" He muttered, pouting, turning his nose up at me before walking towards to the window.  
"You'd think he would be more considerate towards people's feelings now that he's 21 years old." Al whispered to me making me giggle.  
"I HEARD THAT! You know, maybe you two should learn how to respect your elders!" Ed yelled, turning around and shaking his fists at us.  
"YO! FULL METAL!" cried another voice.

_**Great(!) Another man, which means another intrusion. Yeah, just invite yourself in, why not?!**_

_**  
**_"Colonel Mustang!" Al got up and immediately greeted the new stranger. I scanned him from head to toe. Short, black hair and a navy coloured army uniform with polished black boots.

_**I'd say he was in his late 30s, early 40s. Still, he looked pretty good for his age!**_

_**  
**_"Are you trying to check me out, young lady?" He questioned, smirking as I snapped back to reality.  
"Well I haven't ever seen a military man this close up, before." I replied, grinning back at him.

_**Definitely not someone who looked this good anyway! Hey, I know what you're thinking. I'm some kind of animal!? All I can say in my defence is that I'm a normal 18 year old girl and I don't have a boyfriend. My eyes are allowed to wander!**_

He chuckled lightly and turned to the Elric brothers.  
"Have you two told her yet?"  
"Told me what?"  
"Typical! Always slacking on the job."  
"Well we would of mentioned it to her, if you didn't rudely interrupt us, you moron!"  
"My big brother's right Colonel, we were just about to tell her."  
"TELL ME WHAT?!"

_**What is it with men and secrets?  
**_  
"Young lady, please refrain yourself from raising your voice. First of all, I apologise that you had to see me like this. I would have guaranteed you a better view if I was wearing different...clothes." He said, walking closer to my face.  
"Why does he flirt so much?" Al whispered to his brother, embarrassed.  
"Because he's an animal. And a moron!" Ed murmured back.  
I laughed.

_**He's definitely charming, but I know I'm not interested.**_

"Please just tell me what you came here to tell me. Then leave me be, so I can rest." I pleaded.  
The Colonel sighed and smiled to himself. He turned his head and began to look at the flowers placed on my bedside.  
"We used to be called Dogs of the Military. A few years ago this city was in danger and the three of us are examples of the minority of survivors standing before your very eyes. We're constantly changing the world and improving the reputation of this army. Part of my job is to hire those who can help us succeed our goals and we've been watching you very closely Miss Scarlett. Your mother was a very good friend of mine."  
I looked up at him.

_**Should I believe him? My mum only spoke fondly of one guy in particular. And I'm pretty sure it's not this dude.**_

"What he's trying to say is that we need you. This army needs you. So, will you help us? Will you join us?" Ed enquired.  
I couldn't take my eyes of the three of them. Each of their faces told me a different story.

_**Not necessarily lies.**_

The metal fingers on my left hand began to twitch.  
"No. I will not join forces with the Central Army. I will not become a Dog of the State!"  
"But that isn't what we are anymore, Scarlett!" Al exclaimed.  
"Did you not listen to Mustang?! We've changed for the better!" Ed said in a frustrated tone.  
"I heard what he said! But my answer is still no. You guys lead different lives to me. We _all _save people, but just in different ways! And there's another difference between you three and I. I'm not fighting. I don't want to fight. I'm not going to question the world and its ways. Nor am I going to question life."  
"Do you ever question your Mother's death?" Ed questioned me once again.

_**Uh-oh...**_

"Big brother..."  
"Let her answer the question, Alphonse." Roy said firmly.  
"Shamefully...I do, all the time." I replied quietly.  
"That's what Al and I used to do, when we was younger. Our mother's death hit us so bad that it led to us committing one of the worst sins and crimes known to man. Keep your arm if you wish but I promise you this opportunity will answer all your questions or at least help you move on." Ed didn't remove his stare from me.

_**Damn. Those eyes are filled with determination. Has this dude seen worse things than me?!**_

The Colonel and Al began to walk towards the door.  
"We'll leave you to think about it. It's probably too much to take, with the state you're in right now. Get some more rest." The Colonel said.  
Ed looked at me once more and turned away. But I stopped them all before they could get into the hallway.  
"There's no need. I'll do it. I'll take the job."  
"Really?!" Al asked excitingly.  
"On one condition. I continue to save people and I don't participate in wars."  
"We can't say if there will be wars or not. But you got yourself a deal, Miss. We promise you will live on and help the civilians of this city." Mustang smiled.  
"Your mother will be proud, you know." Ed said.  
I looked at the view outside my window.  
"I hope so, Edward, I hope so." I mumbled.

_**  
**_


End file.
